We Danced
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Based on the Brad Paisley song, but not a songfic. Mr. Gold is helping his friend Robin Locksley by cleaning up his bar a bit after hours. What happens wen a beautiful woman walks in?


It had been a busy day at The Merry Men, the bar owned by Robin Locksley. Bobby Gold was glad to see his friend's business thrive. He'd been the one to lend Robin the startup money, after all. It was down the road from his own pawnshop, so he often stopped by after the pawnshop was closed for the night for a chat with Robin. That particular day, Robin was more worried about getting home to his son Roland, but the bar was a bit of a mess. Yet the babysitter had to be leaving, and Robin had had no time at all with his son that day.

"Go on ahead," Bobby told him. "I don't mind sweeping a bit, and I'll lock up when I go." Though a rich man now, he had once known poverty, and wasn't too proud to work. And he knew how precious time with children was. His own son was grown, but they had an unbreakable bond. Little Roland saw Bobby as a second father. Robin took him up on the offer, and Bobby kept his word and cleaned.

He wiped everything that needed it down, and set a purse someone had left behind in back of the bar where it would be safe. The last thing that needed to be done was sweeping. He was nearly done when he heard someone come in. Turning, he saw a beautiful woman with the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen. He looked at her a few moments too long for her to not notice he was staring.

"Uh- I'm sorry but we're closed." He hated to turn her away, but he couldn't have served her anything anyway this late.

"I know," she answered. "I'm afraid I left my purse though. I was hoping no one took it."

"I found one earlier and put it behind the bar," Bobby answered. "I'll bet it's yours."

He retrieved it, and she smiled in relief seeing it. He was about to hand it to her when a book fell out of it, followed by another.

"What do you have in here, a miniature library?" he asked with a laugh. He picked them up for her, and noticed the titles. Before he knew how it happened, they were in a deep discussion about their favorite authors, and what made stories special. That lead to the woman- Belle French, she introduced herself as- saying how she loved the way books could take a reader places. That lead to talking about travel, places they'd been and wanted to go. Hours had passed before they knew it.

"I'd better be going," Belle said. She sounded reluctant. Had she enjoyed their conversation as much as he had? Yet she reached for the purse, confirming she was willing to leave. As she reached for it, Bobby pulled it away from her.

"I'll make you a deal," he offered. Part of him wondered what the hell he was doing. He'd only tried to romance one woman since his wife had left him to raise their son alone. That time had been a disaster. Still, he somehow just couldn't let her leave. "You'll only get this back on one condition."

"What?" Belle asked. He smiled and walked over to the jukebox. He put in a few coins, selected a song, and held his hand out to her. She looked at him questioningly, but then took his hand. They started moving together. It was just the two of them, in a moonlit room, with the whole empty hardwood floor open to them. By the time they finished dancing, the sun was coming up and they'd exchanged phone numbers.

Many dates followed that magical night. It started with Belle visiting the pawnshop bringing a picnic that they shared in the back room. Anything and everything could be a date, from a walk together to reading to each other at one of their houses or a corner of the library where Belle worked to an impromptu snowball fight. Any time they were together was perfect. Bobby made his decision easily. He had to ask her that all important question. He sent her a text asking her to meet him at The Merry Men, and waited after Robin had left. He wondered if it really was possible to wear a hole in the floor from pacing when she arrived.

"Ok, what's this about?" Belle asked with a smile. She knew it had to be something special if he wanted her to meet him that late. Her gasp when he pulled out a diamond ring told Bobby she hadn't expected that though.

"Belle, I knew I was in love with you the first day we met. I know I don't ever want to spend another day without you with me. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes were filled with happy tears, and she took his hand as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I'll only marry you on one condition," she told him. She went to the jukebox and selected the first song they'd ever danced to. Grinning, she held out her hand for him. Like the night they'd met, they danced until morning.


End file.
